The How And Why Of Misha's Death
by The Directer
Summary: I never wanted a team. I never wanted a leader. I never wanted others. I had no choice. Until now...
1. Chapter 1

They were slowing me down.

If it weren't for them I'd have killed the Ender Dragon by now.

Too cautious.

"Be careful."

"Bring extra arrows."

"Don't forget your food."

"Don't stand so close to the edge."

It drove me nuts. 

Even though if one of us died we never came back, I _think_ I know how to take care of myself.

Leaving is pointless.

Even if I survived the night I have nothing to trade for food.

And we have to trade for food.

Some genius, Jack, decide that it made more sense this way, that it would be cheating to farm.

Jack deleted hoes altogether.

I hate him.

Him and his band of "I'd jump off a cliff if you asked me to, Jack."

"As you wish, my Liege."

"Your word is my command o Master."

Hatred. 

They're so stupid they don't know how stupid they are.

I can't put up with much more.

It wont be long 'til I'm out of this place.

As soon as we have some diamonds...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok guys, we have less than twelve hours 'til sunset. Kim, you stay here..."

_Typical. Jack putting Kim, our only archer, on house duty._

"...Dan, you take Mesha and Ryan to the west..."

_And he's putting Dan in charge, bad move._

"...Josh, Lynn and I will be team east."

_Me and Josh? I'll be too busy trying to keep out of his range to focus on some measly pigs._

"Everybody got that?"

_Chorus of affirmation. Dang, did they hear what I just heard or what?_

I glanced at Jack, "Can Kim and I switch? I really can't run today." I might have tried too hard because the look he gave me was brimming with genuine concern. "Well, Kim, what do you say?" She practically jumped at the chance. "Yes!...I mean," she swallowed nervously, "if you think I'm ready." Just like Kim, she could handle anything. But, until Jack told her so, she was scared to pieces. "Don't worry, you'll be great." You'd think Jack had said she'd won the lottery.

After they left I headed straight for the mine. I was almost done with my tunnel and then I could put my plan into action. I knew that they'd start coming back as soon as the sun neared the horizon so I pulled out my best iron pick and went straight to work.

* * *

Dan stood atop a small hill just out of sight of their camp. "Ummmm...which way?" he asked. Ryan, vary kindly, said, "Perhaps we should head into the forest, we normally find pigs there."  
"Good idea, Ryan, I'm glad I thought of it." Misha stifled a laugh. Oh, Dan, asking for help like a little boy then pretending he thought of it like a man.  
She started toward the forest, just like every day, and Dan jumped in front of her, "Where do you think you're going? It's dangerous out there. We should stick together, follow me."  
"If you insist, grand and glorious leader." And, with Dan en pointe, they headed into the forest for food.

* * *

Working with Jack was kind of a drag. I mean sure, I got to spend some quality time with the stunning Kimberly, but really. Did he have to stop at _every_ hill to scan for mobs? We weren't going to die in broad daylight! Durring one such stop I gently touched Kim's shoulder. She squeaked, jumped, and fired an arrow all in the same motion. Jack's sward flashed, "Where is it?!" he demanded. "Nowhere, it's just me." "Josh! you scared me half to death! What are you doing sneaking around behind me like that?" Jack practically glared at me, "That wasn't funny. Do you want to attract all the mobs in the forest?" "Jack, it's day. There aren't any mobs in the forest." I explained, he didn't seem to understand this. "What about Creepers, huh? What about them? Let me ask you something. Do you want to die? No? Then don't make her scream!" "OK, no need to get in my face about it." "Good, now let's go before we run out of daylight."

* * *

I was _this_ close when my pick broke. I headed to the surface to get a replacement and glanced at the sky, looks like I won't be finishing the tunnel today. I ran to the house, incinerated the stone I'd gathered, and was just putting some chicken in the furnace when Jack, Kim and Josh walked in the door. Jack looked around and asked, "Where are Dan and the others?" "How should I know?" He sighed and went out to look for them. "He's really worried, oh I hope they're alright." Kim said looking out the window. Not five seconds later they walked inside, perfectly fine. I rolled my eyes. These people exaggerated _everything_!

After dinner, Jack gave us a lecture on 'The Importance Of Getting Home Before Dark'. It was all stuff I knew, but the others oohed, ahed, and gasped in all the right places like they were actually listening. Like they didn't know about Skeletons and Zombies. What a bunch of newbies. When Jack finished an impassioned speech that I can't record because I didn't hear it we all headed to the bedroom. There was only one. Because, as Jack put it, "The less resources we use on our house, the more weapons, armor, and tools we can have." Great, except that we had acces to enough trees to furnish a _town_! At least we all had our own bed. Just as I was falling asleep, Kim whispered, "I hear a Zombie."  
I groaned.

* * *

**This chapter took three days, so comment as usual but don't expect an update tomorrow. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was mining day. Jack headed to our weapons store, a place only he knew about, he didn't want us killing each other, and returned with five stone picks. He handed these out to, Kim, Josh, Misha, and me. Dan was holding down the fort today. He also gave us each a chicken and eight torches, just in case.

Our house stood in a clearing at the base of a cliff facing the forest, we had a pond that never ran dry, a chicken pen, and a stone wall three blocks high surrounding our tiny settlement. I hated that wall. One side of the wall was the side of the cliff in which we had a door blocked with dirt. This was the mine. A small room with three 'shafts' leading into the mountain. All we found was stone, some coal, and dirt. It was cause for celebration when Dan stumbled on an iron vane. Jack wanted us to stay away from caves, "Too dangerous."

So we paired off, Kim and Josh, Jack and Misha, and I by myself; thank goodness! Each group chose a tunnel and attempted to find something useful. I went for the far right. I'd dug about six blocks deep when the cave music played. Maybe I wouldn't have to finish my escape tunnel. Not two minutes in and I caught the glint of red stone. I covered it up and marked the spot with a torch. I ran back to the surface, still time. Back in the cave I mined a vane of iron, crafted a furnace, smelted the iron, made myself a new iron pickaxe, and drained the red stone into my inventory.


End file.
